Estamos en Directo!
by Ceridwen-Black
Summary: Hola!He vuelto!Capitulo 3!Harry va aun programa a quejarse se Sevy!Remus de la inmadurez de Sirius!y dumbledore..Bueno ese esta porque es un entrometido! Y vosotros podeis participar!
1. Default Chapter

ESTAMOS EN DIRECTO!

Autora: CeridwenBlack

Ya saben todos, que esto lo hago por pura diversión y que no gano nada al hacerlo. Si lo hiciese estaría forrada y lo escribirían otros por mi, y no me volvería loca al escribir al teclado(es que estoy aprendiendo mecanografía muy, pero muuuuy lentamente).

Personajes: HP/SS, SB/RL, AD/MM,

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene relación Hombre/hombre. Están advertidos, luego no digan que nadie se lo dijo.

Capitulo 1:Luces, cámara, acción!

Las luces de colores se encendieron iluminado el escenario. Ocho sofás aparecieron ante el expectante público que estaban ansiosos de que empezase el show. Más de 100 personas sentadas mirando esos sofás vacíos de colores llamativos: Verde limón, amarillo canario, blanco, rojo sangre, azul eléctrico, naranja chillón, negro y fucsia(N.A: por ese orden están de derecha a izquierda en el escenario.), contrastando con el fondo del mismo, un claro color crema. A ambos lados del escenario se divisaban dos puertas de madera maciza.

Varias cámaras de video volaban de una direccion a otra buscando los mejores ángulos para la grabación del programa. Mientras los cámaras y técnicos preparaban todo para que estuviese perfecto: Cables, cintas, focos, etc. (N.A: Ya sé parece muy muggle pero es que no me lo imagina de otra manera!) con un toque de varita.

En maquillaje estaban dando los últimos retoques a la presentadora, una joven con una hermosa melena negra y unos ojazos grises, su piel clara resaltaba aún más sus ojos. Tenía cuerpo de mujer pero cara de niña. La estaban terminando de peinar su rebelde cabello que no quería mantener su peinado original.

-CERIDWEN EN 3 MINUTOS Y EN EL AIRE!(N.A: Qué!)

-YA VOY-chilló al muchacha.

Se levantó y se dirigió su posición, hacia el frente del escenario.

Primero fue a saludar al público que la saludaba y la besaba (N.A. Es que soy tan querida! Es que necesito subirme la autoestima!)

-Eres un encanto! enhorabuena-Decía una anciana con el pelo morado mientras la cogía del moflete y le apretaba, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-gra..Gracias!

-de nada! Una firmita?

-Luego cuando acabe le firmo y nos hacemos unas fotos. Si?

-OK!

-Me encanta tu programa!Es Fantástico-Decía una chica de unos 20 años. Pelo corto, castaño y unos grandes ojos negros.

-Muchas gracias!

-CERIDWEN!20 SEGUNDOS!

-YA!Luego seguimos.

Y bajo los escalones que había ido subiendo mientras saludaba a su público.

Se coloco enfrente del acamara, situada en el centro. La peluquera le retocaba el pelo y el maquillaje de último segundo. Un técnico le dio un micrófono(N.A: Ya se que usaran "sonorus"pero me parece mas…Técnico que ultimen un micro) Todos se separaron- Todo estaba en silencio exceptuando uno de los cámaras que estaba con la cuentas atrás.

-cinco!

Cogió aire.

-cuatro!

Lo expulsó,

El técnico se calló, he izó 3 con los dedos.

Miro al frente.

Una uve formaban los dedos del técnico.

Ella sonrió,

Un dedo se veía ahora en el dedo del hombre.

Volvió a coger aire.

Una lucecita roja se encendió en la cámara.

-Bienvenidos a un día más a Witch-Show!

El público comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo mientras una música se oía de fondo.

-Bien! El tema que trataremos hoy es "ya estoy arto!",en donde la gente se quejara de la poca atención de sus respectivas parejas!

Más aplausos.

-En primer lugar tenemos a un joven maestro de 20 años, que tiene una relación con uno de sus compañeros. El se queja de que no hacen pública su relación y viene hoy a gritarla al mundo entero. Su nombre es muuuy, pero muy conocido. Un fuerte aplauso para Harry Potter!

El público aplaude con entusiasmo.

La puerta que estaba más a la derecha se abre mostrando a un joven de 20 años con un revoltoso e indomable pelo negro y unos preciosos ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unas monturas negras. Levaba unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban bastante bien a su firme trasero(N.A: Lo siento! la tentación ha sido muy grande!9 Y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Se acercó al sofá verde limón y se sentó en él. En su rostro se podía observar una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Bienvenido-Dijo la legre presentadora.

-Gracias! es un placer estar en tu programa.

-Muchas gracias! Esto señor Potter.

-Mm.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, según sé, usted trabaja de profesor en una escuela!

-Si! Vera, soy profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras desde que me gradué en Hogwarts.

-Y trabaja allí también, no?

-si! El director Dumbledore fue muy amable conmigo, me ofreció el trabajo, puesto que yo no sabía que iba hacer al graduarme.

-Ya! Y fue en ese momento que comenzó a tener una relación con su actual pareja?

-Pues..Esto..La vedad es que no.-dijo un incomodo y sonrojado Harry.

-No? Esperé...Pero él no era su profesor?

-Si.

-y no estaba prohibido las relaciones profesor-alumno en la escuela.

En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del joven.

-Están prohibidas si os pillan.

Muchas mujeres del público se rieron por lo bajo.

-O-O

-Verá, Severus y yo sabíamos perfectamente que estaba mal lo que hacíamos, pero es que esperar año y medio de celibato es mucho tiempo, sobretodo viéndose todos los días.

-Sin comentarios.-Dijo una sonrojada presentadora.(mejor no os digo lo que su calenturienta mente imaginaba, je,je)

-Je,je.

Entonces estáis juntos desde hace..

-Tres años y medio-Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Entonces os queréis de vedad!

-Si!

-Y cual es el problema!

ÉL!

él?

-si! Verá, una estando tanto tiempo juntos, no es capaz de hacerlo público, dar muestras de nuestro cariño frente a las personas. Yo se que el es así, que no es propenso a dar muestras de amor. Y que esta de por medio mis amigos que no aceptaran nuestra relación o mi padrino que lo matará en cuanto se entere(N.A. si supieras!), pero yo los afrontaría todo por él. Pero él no!No quiere que nada cambie ni nadie se entere! Pero es que ya estoy harto! El otro día le cogí la mano en los pasillo, el me hacia carantoñas, pero en cuanto paso unos alumnas.¡zas! Se separo de mí como si tuviese la peste! Yo lo amo, y no sabe cuanto ,pero o cambia o se acabó-Dijo con voz decidida.

-No es muy drástico?

-Es que es la única forma que se entere.-dijo con una sonrisa al mas puro estilo Slytherin.-Verá, yo me quiero casar, tener una familia, pero no así de este modo.

-y el sabe sus deseos.

-si! Lo sabe.

-y que opina.

-Da largas al asunto.

-Mm. Bien! Ahora vamos a dejar que el público te hagas unas preguntas, ya sabes cosas del programas, para responde sus dudas sobre el asunto antes que te vayas por la otra puerta (la de la izquierda) y entre tu amado.

-De acuerdo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

La presentadora se gira hacia el público.

-Alguna pregunta para el joven Potter.

Continuara…

Bien, aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de este fic. Ya sabéis si queréis salir para hacer una pregunta a Harry, mandadme un Review con la pregunta y vuestra descripción. O si queréis salir para meter más bulla, decidlo. Es decir..Ejemplo..Soy la hija perdida de Severus! O cosa por el estilo. Contactad conmigo!Gracias!

Por cierto saludos a Yuu y a Maria!


	2. mi querido profesor de pociones

Hola!He vuelto! Gracias por todas aquellas personas que han leído mi fic y les ha gustado. Hoy veréis vuestra compensación al hacerlo(saldréis en él!). Un saludo por cierto a elbosco que me encanto su Review. Fue muy dulce de su parte. Gracias de corazón! Y Raven Kiss, he apuntado tus preguntas para Sev y Albus.(pregunta: como quieres salir como cuervo o como tio?)

He intentado mantener las respuestas(o sea los Reviews) lo mas fielmente que he podido(inclusive vuestras acciones!)

Y ahora os dejo con la continuación..Ha Disfrutar!

P.D. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermano J.C. que ayer fue su cumple. Felices 16 añitos, tete! Te quiero!

Capitulo 2. "mi querido profesor de Pociones"

-Mm. Bien! Ahora vamos a dejar que el público te hagas unas preguntas, ya sabes cosas del programas, para responde sus dudas sobre el asunto antes que te vayas por la otra puerta (la de la izquierda) y entre tu amado.

-De acuerdo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

La presentadora se gira hacia el público.

-Alguna pregunta para el joven Potter.

Varias manos son alzadas entre el público. La guapa presentadora (que!), se acerca hacia una muchacha que esta sentada en la segunda fila en la derecha. Es una muchacha rubia de unos preciosos ojos celestes se levanta al ver que la presentadora se le acerca y le pone el micrófono cerca de la boca para poder ser oída por el resto de la sala.

-Hola-

-Hola!Cual es tú nombre guapetona.?

-Jopito!(Lo siento pero si salías por una de las puertas verías lo que pasará en los siguientes capis XP)

-Bonito nombre-Comento la presentadora con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Jopito sonriendo.

-Creo que quieres preguntarle algo al Señor Potter. No?

-Si! Pero antes me gustaría Felicitarles! Que sean muy, pero muy felices el resto de sus vidas y que tengan (en el futuro)una bonita y buena familia!Que se casen y coman perdices!...y te deseo mucha suerte con él …porque la vas a necesitar sino quieres terminar en St.Mungo. Aunque yo te iría a visitar! ….-Dijo sonriendo y muy alegremente!

-OO-(presentadora en estado de shock)

-Gracias por los ánimos-Susurro un sonrojado Potter.- Te lo agradezco de Corazón.

-Y..Y la pregunta es-Dijo ahora una medio recuperada presentadora(qué queréis hace poco que comenzó el programa!Me tengo que ir acostumbrando a los prontos. No?)

-ah! Si la pregunta! Como hacías para que no os pillasen?

-Muy buena pregunta-corroboró la presentadora. Haciendo que la muchacha sonriese aun mas, mientras tomaba su asiento.-Gracias-dijo mirándola , como muestra de su gratitud por su participación.- y bien señor Potter… Puede responder a la pregunta de la señorita Jopito..Como lo hacían para que no los pillasen en la escuela?

El joven Potter comenzó a moverse incomodo en el sofá.

-Verá, es que buscábamos formas en que la gente no sospechase que manteníamos una relación. Por ejemplo me castigaba después de clase.-Dijo con una sonrisa muy provocativa(N.A: En que estará pensando este chico?).- Por las noches esperaba que mis compañeros de habitación se durmiesen para luego coger mi capa de invisibilidad e ir a su cuarto a pasar la noche con él.

Mientras la presentadora se da cuenta que la muchacha que responde al nombre de Jopito esta tomando nota frenéticamente en un pequeño cuaderno.

-O?O

-Se encuentra bien-Pregunta el joven Pelinegro.

-EH? Ah! Si! Bueno continuemos con la tanda de preguntas! Y el siguiente será….Usted-Dijo acercándose a una muchacha que estaba en la tercera fila a la izquierda. Pero lo raro, es que no se levanto ella sola, sino también una chica que estaba con ella.

-Hola!

-Hola-Contestaron las dos al unísono.

-OO. Esto… (Que hago? Que hablen las dos? porque no!) Como os llamáis?

-Chiquinkira!

-Sabry!(N.A: No me disteis la descripción. lo siento!)

-Mucho gusto!

-Para nosotras también es un placer estar en tu programa.-Contesto Sabry.

-Gracias! Y bien vuestra pregunta para el señor Potter es…?

-SI! Yo-Dijo la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Chiquinkira-Ha pensado en darle Celos al hombre ese con el que sale? Así el cambiaría de opinión, y se olvidaría de las apariencias.-

-Pues la verdad es que si! Pero creo que sería una acción poco honesta de mi parte. Además que no creo que lo pudiese engañar.

-Pero Señor Potter….Esa es una magnifica posibilidad!

-Señor Potter esta usted muy Weno-Contesto Sabry cogiendo el micrófono.-Y yo con mucho gusto le haría un espacio en mi casa….Si el es un idiota al no tratarlo como se merece, no es su problema!Usted debe buscarse algo mejor! Yo estoy disponible!

-O#O- Potter no sabia donde meterse de la vergüenza.- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias!

-Vaya! Señor Potter tiene usted muchas admiradoras! Creo incluso que tenemos a una de las posibles candidatas para darles celos!

-….-El joven mira de la mala manera a la presentadora.

-Je,je. Muchas gracias por dar su colaboración-Dijo la presentadora.

La presentadora se gira observando a los que permanecen con las manos levantadas.(Solo quedan dos!Bien! Animo! Ceridwen!Vamos allá!). Entonces se acerca a una muchacha que esta sentada en la cuarta fila, una muchacha de unos veintitantos. Morena y con los ojos castaños, miraba de forma asesina al joven Potter.

-buenos días! Usted se llama- Se acerca la presentadora.

-Edysev.-Contesta de mala manera.

-Perdone, pero le pasa algo? Se encuentra bien!

-Si!

-bien! Me había preocupado. Creo que tiene una pregunta para el joven señor Potter. No?

-Ejem..Yo..¿Desde cuando tienes una relación con Sev?¡ÉL es mi amante desde hace muchos años!No es gay-Grito a todo pulmón- ...bueno, yo no lo sabía. TE VOY HA HACER PEDAZOS POTTER-Grito mientras bajaba las escaleras para atacar a un Potter que se levanto del asiento y se fue corriendo para enfrentarla, mientras gritaba:

-EL ES MIO!SOLO MIO! ATREVETE!

Y los dos se encontraron tirándose de los pelos, pegándose patadas.(N.A: Lo siento Edysev! Pero es que esta mañana he visto el programa de Laura. Soy muy influenciable. UU). La presentadora estaba en estado de Shock. Mientras que el público hacia apuesta de quien ganaría la pelea(vaya público ¬¬) Hasta que dos seguratas que parecían dos armarios empotrados los separaron.

-Entonces usted afirma mantener relaciones con el Señor Snape. No?

-Si- mirada asesina a Potter que estaba en la otra punta del plató sujetado aún por su "gorila".

-Mentira-Espetó el joven mago.

-Tranquilos-Grito la Presentadora. Todos se la quedaron mirando. U#U- Esto… que os parece si averiguamos este asunto en cuanto el Señor Snape este presente.-O.K?

Ambos se miraron de forma asesina.

-Bien! tomaré eso como un si-Su mirada de dirigió a la joven muchacha.- si es tan amable de acompañar a Alan a una sala asta que la llamemos. Por favor.

La muchacha siguió a su segurata fuera del escenario.(N.A: Que te parece? )

-Y bien! señor Potter por favor…si es tan amable de volver a su asiento…

Potter se sentó en su sofá, mientras el guardia se iba.

-alguna otra pregunta?

Solo una mano se levanto. La joven presentadora se acerca a la muchacha asta estar a su altura(quinta fila izquierda).

-Buenas!

-Hola!

-su nombre es…

-Tercy-S-Scloe.

-Ah! Un nombre muy original.

-Gracias! Su programa esta genial!Nunca me lo pierdo!Es fantástico!

-# Gracias! Y bien su pregunta es…

-Como es Severus en la cama..Sus preferencias? Je,je

-OO(presentadora)

-O#O(Potter)

- (Tercy-S-Scloe)

-Esto…. Señorita Tercy..

-Verá a el le gusta que en primer lugar que le quite la camisa con la boca, luego que le acaricié con la lengua…-Miraba al techo con la mirada perdida.

-OO –La presentadora estaba en shock nuevamente, mientras se recuperaba podía ver a Jopitra tomando nota frenéticamente en su libreta, a Chiquinquirá y Sabry abrazadas y unidas con las manos con las miradas perdidas y cayéndoles las babas. De fondo una voz De Edysev chillando algo como"Es Mío!" Y a Tercy-S-Scloe saltando de la alegría .

-…luego que le muerda sus pezones con fuerza..

-Ejem!(Presentadora)

-Mientras le voy tocando el culo..

-Ejem!

-…Y le rozo muy sutilmente el…

-EJEM!

-Si-Pregunta extrañado el joven Potter.

-Este es un Programa apto para todos los públicos señor Potter y no creo que a las madres en sus casas les guste que sus hijos podan lo que usted hace en la intimidad de su habitación con su pareja.

-Lo siento UU

-no pasa nada!

-muchas gracias por su colaboración!

-Je,je. De nada!

Y bajando las escaleras…

-alguna pregunta más?

Nadie levanta la mano.

-Bien! En ese caso Señor Potter sería tan amable de irse por la puerta de la derecha para que pueda conocer a su "famoso"Severus Snape.

-Por supuesto.-Contesto con una esplendida sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la izquierda .La abría y salía por ella.

-bien-Dijo ahora la presentadora girándose hacia el público- Según me han dicho por el pingajillo. El Señor Snape esta casi preparado y El señor Potter en una habitación observándolo todo. Lo hemos traído completamente engañado pensando que es un programa de gente especializada en alguna materia. Ahora ser buenos! ya esta preparado-Dijo sonriendo.

Se giro y miró a la cámara.

-Bien! El tema del día de hoy es "profesionales en materia". Y para eso hemos traído a un especialista en pociones. Uno de los más reconocidos en esta materia. El Profesor Severus Snape!

La puerta de la Derecha se abrió dando paso un hombre totalmente vestido de negro que al moverse hacia mover sutilmente sus túnicas dándole un aire mágico. Su pelo negro y sus ojos onix, junto con su pálida tez, le daba un aire enigmático. Su nariz ganchuda solo le daba un aire más sofisticado. Se sentó en el sofá de color amarillo canario.

-OoO(a la presentadora se le cae la baba)

Voz por pingajillo: "Ceridwen!Reacciona! Que estamos en Directo! Maldita sea!"

-Eh! AH! Buenos Días!Profesor Snape!

-Buenos Días-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-(No si de vedad da impresión!) Bien! Según tengo entendido usted es un reconocido Profesor de Pociones!

-si-

-Y que trabaja en Hogwarts-Comentó con una sonrisa.

-si.-dijo mirándola de mala manera-Espero no haber venido solo para estas entupidas preguntas-susurro para si mismo.

-Pero usted en verdad es un profesional en la materia de Defensa de ates oscuras! Me equivoco?

-No!

Y porque no ejerce esa profesión?

-Verá. El director de Hogwarts, un viejo loco…..y encantador Albus Dumbledore, nunca me ha dejado enseñar esa materia porque según él, era necesario que no enseñase DCAO porque podían sospechar que era Mortifago. Bueno en realidad era un espía de una organización que luchaba contra Vol..

Varios de los espectadores temblaron.

-Quien-usted-sabe-dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

-Aja! Entonces esa fue la razón en el pasado. Pero ahora?

-Verá. Otro ocupa el puesto que me correspondería tener.

-En ese caso no se llevaran bien? Digo por resentimiento.

-Pues…No! Me llevo bien con el!

-Mmmm.

Y usted que tal le cae a él? Porque creo que es un hombre no?

-Si! Es un hombre! Y Se que le caigo bien-dijo lanzando una mirada asesina a la presentadora.

-Como que sabe? Es que hay algo entre ustedes?

-COMO OSA-Grito levantándose de su asiento.

-Verá! Este programa en verdad trata sobre"ya estoy arto". Y nosotros, tenemos un mensaje para usted de una persona.

-EH?

-Sabe de quien podría tratarse?

-Tengo varias ideas?

-Como…

-Alumnos…que piensan que no los trato adecuadamente.

-¬¬

-Lupin…que ya estará arto de mis peleas con su perro pulgoso! Dumbledore, que no soporta mis peleas con Potter.

-Potter-La presentadora sonrió.

-Si! Es el profesor que ocupa el puesto de DCAO.

-Y el no puede ser?

-No! Es Imposible.-Dijo con total confianza.

-Bien pues veamos el mensaje.-Dijo la joven mientras que con un movimiento rápido saco su varita. Y con una floritunda hizo aparecer una pantalla.

Ésta estaba a oscuras pero de repente se izo una luz y apareció la imagen de Potter.

-Severus! Ya estoy harta de Todo! Te quiero con toda mi alma. Pero como tú no haces pública nuestra relación lo hago yo! Severus Snape y Harry Potter son Pareja! Estamos juntos! Ya esta hecho!. Y ahora Severus que vas ha hacer? Me dejaras, o continuaras conmigo. Pero que conste que si continuas conmigo tiene que ser públicamente! Sino te dejo. Tú eliges-En la imagen se ve como el joven Potter manda un beso. La imagen desaparece.

-Y bien que le ha parecido el mensaje-dijo una alegre presentadora.

-OO

-Esta usted bien?

-OO

-Señor Snape?

OO

La presentadora se acerca al hombre. Lo doca del hombro suavemente, cuando se va deslizando suavemente del sofá asta que…

PLUFFF! Cae al suelo.

-Profesor Snape! Rápido agua-Grita la presentadora.-Se pone de pie mirando a la cámara.- Y ahora mientras el profesor Snape se recupera por el fuerte SOC producido nos vamos a publicidad!

Continuará….

Que les ha parecido? Tranquila Edysev, solo es un desmayo por la impresión! . No me mates! Espero que no halla ofendido ha nadie por su actuación o aparición en mi programita. Si es así avisadme y me retracto públicamente. O.K? si queréis salir más..Ya sabeis. Mandadme un Review! Y para los que quieren aparecer ahora, también! Porque en el siguiente capitulo las preguntas serán dirigidas a Sevy, y si alguien se le ocurre ahora alguna para Harry, también aparecerá!.

Si queréis contactad conmigo por alguna razón, para salir más en el programa o lo que sea podéis mandarme un e-mail!

ElentariFireldayahoo.es.

Besitos para todos/as!


	3. la verdad por delante

Hola a todos. He vuelto! Siento el retraso de todo corazón, pero tengo dos razones. La primera es que me ha tocado ser durante toda este tiempo la canguro del peque de la casa (año y medio) y con el no se puede hacer nada. Y por las noches intento leer todos lo Fics que me son posibles e intentar actualizar (si alguien quiere que lea alguno suyo que me lo diga y lo haré!Y dejare Review: Prometido!). Y la segunda era para ver si Chiquinkira me contestaba al email…pero ni con una semana me contesta.

Bien, antes de empezar a leer este capi..Quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que la han leido y que me dan animos de continuar, tanto los de Slasheaven como en Sois los Mejores!(Cada vez sois más!)Gracias!

Agradecimientos también a elbosco, tus reviews son realmente encantadores y adorables. Cada vez que los leo me dan ánimos!Gracias! Y a Maria Grenger, por leer mi fic y dejarme un Review.(ya se que no querías saber las preferencias de Sevy, pero yo no puedo controlar a los personajes).

Y referente a Edysev…lo siento! Se que te gusto, pero es que me lo pusiste a huevo!(Perdón por la expresión!UU)(por cierto..Sobre tu Fic…Vacation en Mexique..Sev borracho?.Gracias a eso me has dado una idea! Por cierto me gusto mucho el final.)(Si lees esto es que te acabo de leer tu fic y te he mandado un Review!Bs.Wapa.)

Y para Ravenkiss...Je,je Espero que no te moleste lo que mi diabólica mente tiene preparada, JA, JA!. Que conste que lo hago con mucho cariño. No te enfades Guapetón!Si?

Ya sabéis… Lo de siempre! Intentare ser lo mas fiel a vuestros reviews y a vuestras acciones. Si alguien tiene alguna queja por como aparece que me lo diga y me retracto!

Por cierto(siempre se me olvida esto) Estos personajes no son míos (ya me gustaría a mi) solo se los he robado a una tia casada con unos cuantos hijitos y que esta mas forrada que la reina de Inglaterra(si fuera yo, no tendría que trabajar ¬¬)

Y bien ahora el capi! Espero que os guste!

Capitulo 3. "La verdad por delante"

Una musiquilla suena en el escenario mientras aparece la hermosa presentadora(Que?).

Bien! Ya hemos vuelto después de la publicidad, y nuestro invitado ya se ha recuperado después del pequeño shock que ha sufrido.

La cámara enfoca a un pálido profesor de pociones que mira de mala manera a la presentadora.

no he sufrido nada de eso.-Gruñe.

No? Y entonces que ha sido?-Sonrisa encantadora de la presentadora.

Solo fue una bajada de la tensión.

si por ver a su novio en televisión haciendo publica vuestra relación!-contesta con una sonrisa Ceridwen (o sea se …Yo!)

Grunnbfd.

bien!Como iba diciendo…Antes que el profesor Snape se desmayase, su novio ha hecho publica su relación diciendo que o la acepta o lo deja.

gfdnuindlfknk.-

Y bien profesor Snape.. Que va ha hacer?

Una voz de fondo se oye "_SEVY ES MIO!VUELVE CONMIGO!"_. Todo el mundo mira hacia la puerta de donde ha salido esa voz.

Eh.. Que ha sido eso?-Gruñe el profesor, mientras manda una mira no muy amistosa a la presentadora.

EH? Eso..Eso lo sabrá luego.-Sonrisa-Y lo tendrá que explicar usted.

Yo?

Si! Usted! ¬¬

Y porque yo?

Lo esta haciendo para evitar responder a la cuestión de su novio?¬¬

Yo?

sí! usted!

Porque piensa eso?

Dios! Que cruz!-Comenta la presentadora frotandose las sienes.-Bien! A lo que íbamos! Que va hacer respecto a su relación con el señor Potter.

Eso no es de su incumbencia.¬¬

no! Pero ahora si!

Esto creo..Que eso tendría que hablarlo con el.

bien!Eso es fantástico! Porque ahora mismo estará aquí! Por favor!Que entre el Señor Potter!

Unos fuertes aplausos se oyen provenientes del público y una musiquilla muy alegre se escucha de fondo. De la puerta de la derecha aparece el joven Harry Potter con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y se sienta al lado de su adorado compañero, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Hola de nuevo, Harry!

Hola!

bien! El Señor Snape ya ha visto tu video. Pero no nos ha querido decir lo que piensa.

aja!

Bien! Profesor Snape. Aquí tiene a Harry. Dígale lo que tenga que decirle.

Esto…Harry..

siiiiiii….-Sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Señora Ceridwen-Se gira de golpe el Profesor.

Señora?Señora?

OO

Señorita!

Claro..- y susurro algo como: _quien se casaría con esta y la soportaría_

¬¬

SEV!

Que!

Que desea? ¬¬

Me podría dar un vaso de agua? tengo sed.

claro. Ahora mismo le traen uno.

Y una joven se hacer y le da un vaso lleno de agua cristalina, para luego salir corriendo del escenario.

Gracias.-Dijo mientras lo cogía. Entonces miro a Harry, luego a la presentadora. Y cogiendo su varita, el agua se torno de un color dorado.

que ha hecho!-Pregunto la presentadora.

Nada! Simplemente he conjurado un poco de tranquilizante en el agua.

Ah!

Y se bebió el vaso de golpe. Su cara antes pálida se torno roja de golpe.

Esto…Señor Snape?

Bien! Haggy! Quiero deirte que ..Hip…que acepto lo nuestro públicamente..Hip..

Dios! Sev!Que has hecho?

Se ha..Se ha…

Si! Creo que ha convertido el agua en polvo de hadas.

OO

Quiero que se entere to el mundillo que Haggy Poger y SEvedus Sanpeg están untos!..Hip.

Sev! Siéntate!

Esto…Señor Potter.

_Me estas avergonzando _¬¬…Si?

Sabe una cosa! Los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten! Y creo que su pareja lo ha hecho porque creía que sería la única manera de conseguir fuerzas para afrontarlo.

….-

Bueno… Tranquilícese que mis compañeros están buscando una pócima para que se la tome el señor Snape.

Gracias!-dijo un avergonzado Potter.

Bien…mientras que buscan la pócima.. Haremos salir al siguiente invitado. Ya que con este estado no puedo ni hacer salir a Edysev para que nos cuente el Señor Snape lo que ocurre, ni hacer que el público le pregunte. Así que daremos paso a la…

ALTO!-Dijo el profesor de pociones poniendo se de pie- YO –hip.. QUIERO MIS PEGUNTAS!

Pero señor Snape…

Sev!Estate quietecito!

Quiero..Hip..Mis peguntas!

Bien! Si es lo que quiere…

SIP! hip

Bien! Estimado Publico! Esta es la segunda ronda de vuestras preguntas para nuestros invitados! No seáis malos! Alguna pregunta?

Varias manos son alzadas entre el publico. Y entonces la presentadora se percata de que un grupo compuesto por unas 10 chicas al final del todo (sexta fila)con una enorme pancarta que pone:

!A NUESTRO PROFESOR FAVORITO.. DE TUS ALUMNAS DE 7°!. La presentadora se acerca a ese grupo.

hola!

Hola!-Saluda una chica pelirroja con los ojos color miel.

Supongo que sois alumnos de este el profesor Snape.

Así es!

HOLA!..Hip.-Saluda el susodicho profesor levantando y saludando con entusiasmo a sus alumnos, mientras el pobre señor Potter intenta que se siente y este quieto.

HOLA PROFESOR!-Saludan todas las alumnas ala vez.-

Vosotras como os llamáis?

Somos Sidney y compañía!

Y supongo que tu serás Sidney?-Pregunto a la pelirroja.

Así es! Chicas todas juntas!

A la chiquiti bum Bombitas!.A la chiquiti bum bombitas! Severus es el más bonito!

OO

Vosotras sois las mejores!-Grito el profesor.

SEVERUS QUE TE SIENTES!-Gritaba Potter.

GRACIAS PROFE!-Gritaron todas las alumnas al unísono.

bien! Muchas gracias por estar aquí!

De nada!-Todas a la vez.

Entonces la presentadora busca a alguna persona de las que tiene las manos alzadas. Se dirige hacia la quita fila. Una chica de castaño oscuro y delgada levanta las manos.

Hola!-Sonríe la presentadora.

Hola!-La chica se levanta y le saca cabeza y media a la presentadora.

OO(Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi?)

Sonrisa de la muchacha mirando pa' bajo.

Esto como te llamas?

Maky!

Bonito nombre!

Gracias!

Bueno cual es tu pregunta al señor Snape.

Una sonrisa se le ilumina en el rostro.

como le gusta a Harry? Ya sabe a lo que me refiero. No?

OO (no otra vez no!)

Pues..Hip..A haggy le gusta que le bese..

SEV!

Calla! Hip. Es mi urno! Ueno le usta que le muerda la ogeja y le bese..

Mientras el señor Potter intentaba cerrar la boca de su amado, pero este le esquivaba . Al final se puso de pie y se puso a explicar mientras andaba de un lado otro. La presentadora miro hacia el público y pudo comprobar que la tal jopito estaba frenéticamente escribiendo en su libreta mientras sus ojos brillaban . Chiquinkira y Sabry se abrazaban y saltaban de alegría. Tercy se había puesto a salta de un lado a otro. Y una voz de fondo que gritaba" SEVY!NOOOOOOOOO!". La encuestadora lo miraba de una forma muy rara.

y luego..Hip…le gusta que le sople en el ombligo y le pase…hip..La lengua por..

SEVERUS!-Harry había saltado encima de el, tapándole la boca con la mano.

trjkntkjd.-

Esas cosas no se dices!

Pero usted ha dicho antes lo que le gusta a Severus!-Grito Maky.

O#O(Harry)

¬¬(Severus)

Bueno…esto..Muchas gracias por su pregunta Maky. Pero es que este programa es apto para todos lo público y no quiero tener problemas con las madres. Ya saben como se las gastan algunas.

Esto.. Espere tenemos una llamada telefónica me están diciendo por el pingajillo.

Si?

CERIDWEN BLACK! COMO TE ATREVES A QUE HAGAN ESAS PREGUNTAS!

OO mama?

SI! SOY YO! TU HERMANO PEQUEÑO TE ESTA VIENDO POR LA TELE!

De verdad?

SI! COMO VUELVA A SALIR ALGUNA PREGUNTA DE ESE TIPO TE QUEDAS SIN PAGA!

O?O Mama pero si ya no tengo paga? Soy independiente. ¬¬

EH? AH! Es verdad! Bueno.. Pues….

Mama…No querías es salir por la tele? ¬¬

EH? Pues si!

Adiós mama! ¬¬

Hija..Pero..

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dios!Que cruz!-Dijo la presentadora frotándose la frente.- Y luego dice mi psicólogo que estas jaquecas son normales ¬¬.

Harry había cogido al profesor de pociones y lo había sentado.

Muchas gracias Maky.

De nada .

La presentadora miro al resto del público. Se hacer a una muchacha de la quinta fila en el lado izquierdo. Era bajita, con el pelo negro igual que su vestimenta. Sus ojos eran café. Pero sobresalía su joyería, ya que los pendientes, el collar y la pulsera que llevaba puesta eran de plata con forma de serpientes.

Hola!-

Hola!-Saludo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie.

tu nombre preciosa.

Naty Neko!

Y bien Naty. Que le querías preguntar al profesor Snape?

La verdad es que mi pregunta es para el Señor Potter.

No creo que tenga conveniente en responder a unas preguntas. No?-Pregunto mirando al Joven que estaba sentado mirando a su amor que estaba intentando cazar una mosca que pasaba por su lado. Harry negó con la cabeza.

DONDE ESTA ESA POCIMA!-Grito la presentadora al mirar al profesor.

ESTA DE CAMINO!Grito una voz.

Tranquilo señor Potter, ya traen la poción.-Harry asintió.-Bien y cual es su pregunta Naty?

Como se dio cuenta que le gustaba Severus?

Bien… esto… vera.. En clase. Supongo? Es que no fue un flechazo! Fue poco a poco. El director Dumbledore hacia que tomase clases de Oclumancia para luchar contra Vol…-Todo el mundo se sobresalto-Usted-saben-quien ya que se metía en mi mente. Creo que fue en esas clases en donde empecé a apreciar al Severus..Y digo Severus y no profesor Snape! Porque en la intimidad es muy distinto que la fachada que da públicamente. Un día se fue durante una semana por una misión y me di cuenta que me faltaba. Que se me había hecho tan necesario como el aire. Y gracias a mis amigos descubrí lo que sentía por el. Y en cuanto vino reiniciamos las clases y al finilla. Lo bese. No me pude resistir.

Un gran"OH!" Se oyó en todo el lugar.

Bien! alguna otra mas?

Si!-Respondió Naty.-Ha tenido más parejas?

EH? ¬#¬ Pues.. Esto.. Si.

SI?- Preguntó la presentadora. Puede contar más?

¬#¬ sus nombre fueron..

Fueron? O sea que había varios?

¬#¬ si! Y sus nombres son Draco, Cedric y Cho.

Chopito apuntaba en su libreta apuradamente(que apuntara esta muchacha?) Una voz de fondo se oía gritando " SEVY ES MIO!JA,JA,JA!YO ESTUVE PRIMERO CON EL: JA,JA,JA!. Chiquinkira y Sabry se abrazaban y se ponía a llorar. Naty habría desmesuradamente los ojos. Maky saltaba de un lado a otro. Sydney y compañía cantaban algo así como "Chiquiti bum chiquiti bum al final te quedaste con el mejor!"

Cho?

Mi primera novia.

Y hay descubriste que te gustaban los hombres.

Así es.

Bien! Señorita Cho! Tengo que agradecerle que gracias a usted haya hecho que un chico tan guapo y atractivo como Harry Potter se pase a la cera de enfrente.-Dijo con sarcasmo.(N.A. Que? A quien le cae bien Cho? Un silencio se apodera la formular la pregunta. Bien entonces no hay problemas! Por cierto si alguien conoce la orden anticho. Que me avise! )- Bueno alguna pregunta mas señorita Naty.

No. ninguna de momento.

Muchas gracias!

La guapa presentadora se giro para buscar a la siguiente en realizar preguntas. Se fijo en una muchacha rubia con el pelo largo. Al estar cerca se pudo dar cuenta que sus ojos eran azules grisáceos. La muchacha se levanto al ver que estaba le tocaba a ella.

Hola guapetona! Como te llamas?

Mia Azakura!

y tu pregunta es… (Dios! Ya tengo miedo a las preguntas!UU)

que te hizo Potter para que cayeras rendido?

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando al profesor, que en ese momento estaba intentando meterle mano a Potter y este se resistía.

PROFESOR!

EH? SI? Hip

Que le hizo Potter para que se enamorase de el?

Tiene un buen polvo!

OO(presentadora)

O#O(Potter)

(El resto del publico)Y un "YO TENGO UNO MEJOR QUE EL! VUELVE CONMIGO!" de fondo(ya sabemos quien es. No?) Y Jopito sigue como loca escribiendo en su libreta(Dios!Que escribes?)

Solo te intereso porque tengo un buen Polvo? ¬#¬

NO! Pero es muy importante! Además eres un maestro besando.

Sev! ¬#¬

Y eres muy tierno, inocente, cariñoso, leal, un ángel caído del cielo para mí. Solo para mí!- Y mientras decía eso intentaba meter su mano dentro de los pantalones:

SEV!

O#O Esto.. Gracias por la pregunta señorita Azakura.

De nada! Por cierto.. SEV!ERES UN BOMBON!

OO(Presentadora)

Gracias preciosa!-Gritaba el maestro mientras una mano se dirigía a la entrepierna del joven Potter.

AUH!Eso duele!

Pues estate quieto!Amor. ¬¬

Bien y el siguiente será…. Jopito!

SI! YO! –Dijo la muchacha levantándose de su asiento.

Una pregunta.

SI!

Que escribes es esa libreta?

Ya lo verá!

Espero que sea bueno y no una critica o algo así. ¬¬

No se preocupe.

Bien! Creo que tienes unas preguntas. No es así?

si! Y tengo varias!-Coge el cuaderno y pasa varias paginas asta encontrar la que deseaba.- 1° Porque tiene ese carácter? 2° Es por algo en especial? 3° Porque quiso ocultar su relación con Harry?

EH? ..Bueno mi carácter es..Hip..Este porque si! Yo que se porque soy..Hip..Así! Lo soy porque lo soy! Me gusta tu pelo! .

Esto Señor Snape podría…

Sip! Hip. Vera soy así porque no me gusta que la gente..Hip.. Se meta contigo!

EH? OO

..Conmigo? hip. Eso conmigo! JA, JA,JA,JA,JA!

Y respecto as u relación con Harry.

Jopito no perdía detalle que lo apuntaba de inmediato en la dichosita libreta.(Dios! La curiosidad me mata!)

AH! Es que soy el murciélago de Snape!-Y dicho esto se cogió la túnica y la levanto por los lados tipo drácula e imito el aleteo de las aves.(N.A. Hacia que los lados de la túnica eran las alas.), mientras corría por todo el escenario. Harry lo perseguía.

SXEVERUS! ESTATE QUIETO!

POR DIOS! LA POCION! DONDE ESTA? Gritaba la presentadora.

Dos minutos y esta aquí!- Grito el mismo de la otra vez .

Menos mal!-Dijo mientras suspiraba.-alguna pregunta mas?

Si! . Que le paso en el pelo? Nació así o fue algo que ocurrió luego con el tiempo?

Una voz de fondo"NO OS METAIS CON MI SEV!"

¬¬.DIOS!

El profesor Snape paro de hacer el burro, o mejor dicho el murciélago y miro de mala manera a Jopito.

Mi pelo …hip..Es muy sexy!

Un "SI!" se oyó de fondo.

Es grasosio …hip..Poque trabajo con..Hip.. se llama..Hip..

pociones.-Continuo Potter.

EXO! Poiones! JI,JI. Y sus ases me entutian el pelo! Ji,ji.

Bien. Jopito espero que hayas tomado nota de eso.

SI! Alguna pregunta más?

No! DE momento na!-Dijo mientras se sentaba.

Bien! Y el siguiente será…

Y la vista de la presentadora se fijo en algo, mejor de hecho alguien, curioso. Su aspecto cambiaba cada minuto. En ese momento era un joven punky con el pelo negro y cardado, ojos marrones y vestido con vaqueros de pitillo, botas de caño alto y chupa de cuero tachonada. Pero de golpe cambio totalmente para convertirse en una joven rubia, con los ojos verdes. Y un vestido largo de color rojo.

Hola!- Saludo a la presentadora a la joven.

Hola!

Cual es tu nombre?

Ravenkiss.-dijo ahora siendo un tio.(N.A. Lo he hecho con amor!No me mates!Si?)

Esto…no es por nada..Pero…que eres?

Como qué que soy? OO

Si? Tio o tia? Es que como estas cambiando todo el rato?

Esto..Soy lo que tu quieras.-dijo con voz seductora.

OO

je,je!-Contesto riéndose ahora convertido en muchacha.

Esto..No podrías para un momentito.

en que?

EH?

tio o tia?

Esto..Que te parece…-y se convertía en tio en ese momento-En tio.

O.K! Me quedare así!

Thank you! Y bien Ravenkiss. Tu pregunta es..

Como se toma su papel de pedófilo el profesor Snape?

OO(presentadora)

OO(Potter)

(Snape)

No esperen! Él estaba así porque esta viendo doble a Harry(N.A.¬¬)

Esto…Creo que no esta en condiciones de responder en este momento señor Ravenkiss. Si hace el favor de responderla el señor Potter. Que tal se lo tomo el señor Snape.

Pues..El..-su mirada se dirige hacia Severus que en ese momento estaba intentando acariciar la mejilla al doble de Harry, consiguiendo únicamente tocar el aire.- no se lo tomo muy bien…. A decir la verdad esa fue una de sus objeciones para no tener una relación conmigo al principio, alegando que podía ser mi padre. Que yo podría estar con alguien de mi edad. Pero yo lo tranquilice y lo convencí de lo contrario.

como?-Pregunto Jopito tomando nota.

A base de mucho amor y paciencia.-Comento con una sonrisa.

Y UNOS BUENOS POLVOS!- Se oyó por el fondo.

El señor Potter se había puesto más rojo que un tomate.

Esto algo mas señor Ravenkiss?-Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora la presentadora.

No: De momento nada más.

Muchas gracias!

La presentadora miro las manos alzadas. Solo quedaba una persona. Se encamino hacia una muchacha que tenía el pelo largo y negro, y que le caía muy frágilmente dos mechones por el frente. Provocando un fuerte contraste con sus ojos violetas. Ella se situaba en la tercera fila a la izquierda.

Hola!

Hola!

Como te llama, guapetona?

Shinigami.

Y bien Shinigami… tienes algo que preguntar?

SI. La pregunta es

LA POCION! YA LA TENEMOS!- Grito alguien entrando en le escenario. Y dándole un vaso con un líquido de color verde musgo(N.A. Puaj!Que asco!). Snape se le quedo mirando de mala manera. Harry que ya se había cansado, le abrió la boca con las manos y le indico al hombre que le introdujese el líquido. Snape se lo trago y puso carra de pocos amigos..Para después abrir los ojos como platos.

Bueno, señor Snape..-Pregunto la presentadora-que tal se encuentra ahora.-Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su cara.

Bien!

Se acuerda de todo?-Su sonrisa se acentuó mas.

Si.-Dijo de mala manera, mientras su rostro se tornaba de un alegre tono rosa.

Bien! Porque ahora la señorita Shinigami le iba a hacer una pregunta.

Primero para Harry. Sabe como es posible que la gente le haga Fics de pareja con Draco? Cuando se ve a leguas que usted pertenece a Snape.

Bueno..Esto..No se que decir..Que son Fics?

Historias inventadas por tus fans!-Respondió el profesor.

AH! Pues.. No se..Creo que lo hacen porque no creen que sea feliz con Severus.

Esto..Señor Snape… Como puede ser nadie de le haya tirado Literalmente encima a ese bombón que esta hecho, cuando era joven, si esta para comérselo Harry, perdone. Pero es la verdad O Y el padre de Draco no..Ejem vos sabes Snape, creo que no lo tengo que decir ñ.n  
-O#O (Snape)

OO(presentadora)

¬#¬(Potter)

Todo el publico se inclino hacia delante, aguantando el aire, para espera la respuesta.

Después de unos segundos al fin, el profesor respondió.

De verdad cree que fui virgen esta mi relación con Potter? No sea cínica señorita. Yo tuve muchas relaciones anteriores.

SI!Y por eso estoy yo en el mundo!

Todo el mundo se giro par ver a ver ana persona que estaba encapuchada al final del todo. Se quito la capucha para así poder ver su rostro en donde se podía ver a una joven con los ojos y el pelo azul. Su rostro era pálido.

Y tu eres?-Pregunto la presentadora.

La hija de Snape!

QUE!-Grito el profesor de Pociones. Mientras su amado estaba más pálido que la nieve. Una voz de fondo se oyó. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

si soy tu hija!.-

Esto..Que te parece si se acercas al escenario y te sientas. La muchacha se acerco hacia uno de los asientos vacíos. Y se situó al lado de su "Supuesto" padre.

Esto..Dices que eres su hija.

Así es!-Contesta con una sonrisa.

Mentira!-Grita el profesor.

SILENCIO!-Grita la presentadora.

Todo el mundo se calla.

bien!En primer lugar..Tu nombre es?

Umi Dark.

Bien! Profesor Snape. Por lo que se ve va a tener que explicar aquí machas cosas. Porque detrás de esa puerta tenemos a alguien que dice que es su novia.

QUEEE!

Si!Así es!Que pase Edysev!

Y la muchacha apareció por la puerta corriendo para abalanzarse en los brazos de Snape.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

SEVERUS ERES MIO Y NO DE POTTY!

DEJE A SEVERUS!-Grito Potter poniéndose de pie y cogiéndola de los brazos.

SUELTE AMI PAPA!-Gritaba Umi mientras se levantaba.

CALLENSE LOS TRES!-Gritaba el profesor de pociones.

QUIETOS!-Gritaba la presentadora.

Todos seguían con lo suyo. La presentadora cogió móvil e hizo una llamada.

Hola? Consulta para el psiquiatra Rickman. Si. Queria coger hora para esta tarde. Aja. Allá estaré.

Se guardo el móvil. Cogió aire, lo expulso. Y repitió este acto unas cinco veces asta que se calmo.

SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todo el mundo estaba en ese momento quieto. Severus cogiendo a Harry por la cintura que estaba tirando del pelo a Edysev. Y esta en el suelo pegándole patadas a Umi que le mordía el pie.

Bien! Ahora todos a su sitio! Vamos a tomarnos unos minutos para tranquilizarnos. Así que Publicidad!

Continuara….

Que os ha parecido? Por favor que nadie me mate!SI? No quiero Howlers ni tomatazos. Esto lo hago todo de buen corazón.

En el siguiente capi también saldréis haciendo preguntas. Je,je. Las preguntas serán para Remusín!

La situación es la siguiente… Sirius es un mujeriego que mira a todo aquello que tiene piernas. Aunque esta con él. Pero Sirius piensa que Remus le es infiel y tiene unos celos obsesivos.(en vez de ser al revés ¬¬). Y viene a decir que ya esta harto de sus celos.

Bien! Todo esta en lustras manos.

Besitos!

Ya saben... ReViEwS, ReViEwS, ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS!

P.D. Si alguien quiere ver de verdad como se me va la perola con las historias..Que lea vientos de amor!(Es en veces de verdad pienso que necesito un Psiquiatra o ingresar directamente a San Mungo)


End file.
